Til Death
by TheGrandDuchess
Summary: Bella goes to a bar with her friends Alice, Jasper, Emmett, And Rosalie. Where Bella meet Prince charming himself Dr. Edward Cullen.All human


**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

I was getting ready to go out with my friends, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Alice said it would be good to get out of the house and play for a while dance and drink though I don't drink, I could still have fun.

"Alice, what did you do with the body spray?" I bellowed from the bathroom.

"Over the sink on the left I think!?" Alice replied

Alice is my roommate for now she and Jasper are getting very serious, he asked me to go ring shopping with him, for her tomorrow so like I said, we won't be together much longer. It's been a hard few years first my parents were killed in a car accident when I was 18, They left me our home in Fork, Washington and our Vacation home in Florida, couldn't live in Forks after the accident so I sold it and moved here I went to college for my degree in literature. Then when I was 22 I was dignoised with cancer.

"GOT IT, **So** where are we going? We are not going to that honkey tonk bar again are we? I don't mind country music but if I am called Darlin' one more time"

Alice cut me off "NO, we are going to the Party house Jazz's place, SO just Chill and finish getting ready"

"I thought clubs had a NO JEAN policy?" I said as I stepped out of the bathroom

Alice looking me over, handing me a belt "This isn't that type of club, not posh just fun and honey even if they did they would make an acceptation on your part" (making a cat call noise)

"Har Har, so where are the shoes?" Alice pointed to the boots on the chair.

I stepped up and stood in front of the long mirror in the living room, I wore tight hip hugger jeans with embellishments in the right places. A tight purple vest, which show's off my mid section really well. My hair was chocolate brown in curls and make up was simple except my eyes, they were very dramatic, tall boots finished off the look.

Alice was in a black mini, with a Pink sling top that glittered. Her hair spiky in all the right places, and knee high boots.

"Well Alice I will say it again, you are a genius" I giggled

"I know that is why you FINALY stopped arguing with me now let's go, Jasper said he was going to meet us there at 10" Bouncing as she grabbed her ID and money and slipped them into a hidden pocket inside her boot.

"Why did you invite me, you know I am a 3rd wheel. You two always end up making out and I just feel awkward" I said with a shudder.

"Because you need it, School is over and we need this. YOU defiantly need this. So get in the car" Alice commanded

We got to the club and used Valet, Alice always said easier to pay the valet then pay for a rental when your car was stolen. Since it was my car I really couldn't complain. It was my baby, an Astin Martin Vanquish. After my granddad passed I received a large amount of cash and Rene told me to finally get something that was 100% mine no matter what it was. I saw it in the show room and fell in love. I handed the keys to the guy and went to the door the line was a mile long, We looked and the bouncer cleared his throat and opened the rope "Ladies, please have a fun night" He said try to be professional but he was still gawking at us. "Thank you, we will" and Alice blew him a kiss.

The club wasn't full yet but there were still a lot of people, it was amazing. Alice looks over the crowed and finally saw Jasper waiving. We headed over.

"Hey Baby" Alice jumped into his arms and all I could muster was "EWW, get a room"

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Jazz, so this is it huh?" Jasper had decied to go into business for himself when he got back from Iraq, although in this economy it might have been safer to go back to Iraq.

"Yeah this is my place I am glad you two finally could make it" Jasper said with a Cheesy grin on his face.

"Hey if you two want drinks go tell Luke, he will take care of you tell him to put it on my tab ok. I am off the clock in 1 hr and I will join you so go have fun" with a kiss to Alice he was gone.

"Dance or Drink?" Alice asked, I looked at her "DRINK" we both said with a giggle. We headed over to the bar.

After we got a drinks; We made it to the middle of the Dance floor and just had fun. After about 3 songs I needed a break, Alice could go all night; I swear she was born with the energy of a humming bird. If she sat still for 5 min it might actually kill her.

"Hey I know that Jumping Pixie anywhere, ALICE" We shot our heads around. "EMMETT, what are you doing here?" Alice jumped into her Big Brother's arms. "Well got back into town and Rose wanted to come out, you didn't answer your phone so I called Jazz, he said you and Bells were here so we came over" Rose, Alice and I hugged our hellos and Emmett gave me his signature bear hug. "Well this calls for More shots" Alice beamed so we were off to the bar again. They order shots later I was driving. "None for me I have to drive, Can I get a bottle of water?" I called to Luke.

"Here you go Darlin"

I rolled my eyes, "thanks" Alice almost fell out of her chair laughing so hard.

"Are we missing something?" Rose asked

Britney Spears 'I'm really really hot' came over the speakers, as Jasper arrived and we made it back out to the dance floor. I had no problem dancing with the group. I loved to Dance in the clubs. I was so stressed out from school and the doctors it was a perfect chance to just completely let go.

Alice grabbed me and I leaned in. "There is a guy watching you dance, and OMG!!! He is totally checking you out"

"Where?"

"My 3 o'clock"

I continued to Dance and moved around to see who this guy was. Figured if Alice was screaming it was probably good. Once I got my body around and got a look at him I almost lost it. WOW!

I stopped and just stared back, Alice bumped me and I snapped out of it, I looked at her and she was giggling like a 10 yr old. I looked around and he was gone. I took a couple quick looks and nothing. I pouted my lower lip out and Alice shrugged. So I got back to Dancing. Rose and Emmett was really in there grove, had several couples just watching them. Alice and Jasper were also getting a grove going; I started to realize I was out of my element. I was going to go back to the bar when I turned and all I saw was Green eyes and a warm hand around my waste so I didn't fall back. I couldn't breathe. I just locked eyes with him and almost scared to move, when he started moving to the beat of the music. I really got into it. I spun around and he had his hands on my hips following every movement I made. I did this move that Alice showed me where I flex my ass, and do this drop and come back up really slowly. I saw the look on Jasper's face I guess it worked. Alice was in hysterics. She mouthed water I nodded. I felt hands on my hips again. I reached down and grabbed his hands squeezed and pulled him with us. I grabbed another bottle of water and took a seat in the private booth Jasper had for us. The guy sat right next to me.

"I'm Bella, this is Alice & Jasper, Rose & Emmett" I said making quick easy introductions.

"Hi, I'm Edward. So that was an interesting move out there Bella."

"I'll Say" jasper said, with Alice playfully smacking his arm right after "What?"

"Yeah, well you can thank Alice for that" I said

"Thank you Alice" Edward and Jasper said at the same time

All of us just started laughing. "I need to get some air, Jazz where do I go?"

"There is a balcony on the 2nd floor, it says VIP just show this to the guy at the door and tell him Jazz sent you and he'll let you up"

"Thanks, care to join me Edward?" I asked playfully

"I would love to" He replied with a grin on his face.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Alice said

"Oh so that leaves A LOT open" I snapped back, I got a high five from Emmett for that one.

We got up to the balcony and the fresh air felt so good. The one thing I hated about clubs was the muggy feeling after too many people were there.

I turned around and Edward was right there next to me. It scared me for a second. I finally got a chance to take a good look at him. He was tall, lean but built. His hair, wow, tasseled Amber brown. Either it was naturally that messy or he spent several hours making it look that way. He was dressed with black slacks and a Midnight blue tight fitting v-neck. His face was the kind that with one look your knees just disappeared. We just kind of stared at each other for a min, and we heard the song change down stairs to a slow song.

I felt his hand wrap around my waste and take the other hand in his and placing it on his chest. We swayed to the music and I just rested my head on his shoulder. We just danced slowly to the music. His thumb traced circles on the small of my back. The song was over too soon and we just stayed in the embrace. I looked up at him. I just couldn't take my eyes off him. It felt like a scene from a movie love at first sight type thing. He moved his hand up and cupped my face and slowly moved in for a kiss. All I could do is stand still and close my eyes.

His lips were so soft and gentle. I snuck my arms around his back and felt his back was just as tone as his front. I let out a soft moan. He traced my lower lip with his tongue. And I opened my mouth so he could deepen the kiss. He pulled me in close and tight. I felt the moan before I heard it.

All of a sudden I heard cat calls with whistles coming from the stairs. I must have gone 10 shades of red. Edward just held me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again, but without the audience next time." He said and the most panty dropping smirk came across his face. I just started biting my lip.

"God I hope so" I said, and I realize I said it out loud. He looked at me and laughed.

"So Bella, how is your night going?" Alice said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut it Alice" I playfully snapped back. We stuck out tongues out at each other.

We made it over to the patio furniture and sat around taking. Edward told us how he was a resident at the local hospital finishing up his 2nd year. We all explained how we knew each other. So he understood the playfulness of the group. He loved the fact I worked at a publishing company. The money was good, not great but it helped feed my passion. We talked about our careers; he wasn't at all surprised to hear that Alice was in Fashion. Emmett was the Owner of McCarty Construction and Rose was the owner of Hale Construction firm, that's how they met. They got married last Christmas.

We must have sat and talked for at least 2 hrs. Laughing and just having fun.

Edward's pants started Vibrating, "Why Dr. Cullen!? Are you holding out on me?" I laughed.

"No it's probably my friends wondering where I am, I came with them. They are probably heading out. Excuse me please" he got up and moved to the other side of the patio.

"HOLY COW, BELLA! He's hot" Alice said fanning her hand "What am I chopped liver over here" Jasper questioned

Emmett almost spit out his water. Rose just giggled, handing him a napkin.

"I know, right. It's really weird but it's a nice weird if you know what I mean" I told her, she leaned in. "I have NEVER been this attracted to a guy in my life, now I know he is amazingly gorgeous but there is something else, I don't know. As corny as this sound, it's so comfortable to be with him. Is that weird?"

Alice just giggled "No that is how I felt when I met Jazz. Go with your gut honey it's never steered you wrong"

"You have a point" I agreed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but my friends are leaving and they are my ride." Edward explained

"I can give you a lift if you want?" I offered, almost shocking myself but I wasn't going to let him go without another one of those kisses.

"That would be great, let me tell them. I will be right back, excuse me please" he flipped his phone back open.

"Wow, go Bells!" Emmet said tipping his bottle of water at me. "SSSHHH! Emmett" Alice said.

All I could do is roll my eyes. "Alice-"She cut me off "Don't worry Jazz will take me home"

"Hey I'm back, so did you want to go back down and dance or have another drink?" Edward asked

"Actually we are heading out, I have an early shift tomorrow and I need sleep. Plus I want to get lucky" Emmett said pulling Rose into his lap; and getting a very passionate kiss.

"Actually I am kind of hungry, want to get out of here and get some food?" I asked Edward

"Sure, it was a pleasure to meet you all. Hopefully I will see you again." Edward said with that smirk.

"Oh I don't doubt that" Alice said with her eyebrows wagging at me.

"Night Alice, Bye Guys" I said as Edward led me down the stairs and through the crowd to the front door.

"Where is your car?" He asked, "Oh I do Valet, a bad habit Alice got me into" I gave the guy my ticket and he called for my car.

"Wow this is your car?" he asked. "Yeah, kind of an impulse buy; But hey I never had a new car. I fell in love with the concept from the bond Movies so I just had to have one" I said trying not to sound like a dork

WE got in and took off, "So what are you hungry for? There is a Thai place I love that is open until 2. Interested?" I asked,

"Do they have take-out?" he questioned

"Yes, do you know Thai Garden on 4th?" I asked

"Oh yeah, they have great food and I have the menu on the fridge at home."

"Here, take my phone call and order. I want the coconut shrimp and yellow curry chicken with rice" I said

"I have it on speed dial too" he laughed.

We got to the restaurant; he hopped out and grabbed the food.

"Would you like to come to my place to eat?" he asked almost scared to ask it.

"That would be nice, but you need to tell me where to go"

"Go up 3 blocks turn right and it's the "Heaven is a loft" on Churchill."

"Wow those are nice, must be nice to be a doctor"

"Yeah there are some perks"

* * *

Tell me what you think, IF you like it I'll continue writing it.


End file.
